Moris x Heartstrings
by OtFanFiction
Summary: unrequited love between two individuals


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab1bbb2fbe9d744070c55c528ce49ec0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Moris's POV/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0583e89c9576ccd4c34468a54ac75101"It was a lonely Saturday night in my apartment. I leaned back in my old, leather roller-chair, staring at my monitor that illuminated my dimly-lit room. My eyes scanned across the bold lettering marking the very top of the web-page I was on: "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"ROBLOX/span/em". I deeply exhaled, soon brushing my fingers through my greasy locks of hair, then set my eyes to focus on the open window to the right of my desk. Almost pitch black, with the exception of a few street lights illuminating the empty streets. I thought, when was the last time I left this apartment? When was the last time I interacted with another human? Questions flooded my mind, until an idea popped into my head. 'Well, a quick midnight stroll wouldn't hurt anyone.' I said as I proceeded to then set my eyes back on my monitor, and moved my mouse cursor to the button titled "New Thread". /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cb9c93b2f44444fb352ef9d65de259a3"In the subject I wrote, 'Going out to the local pub with my girlfriend.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6ddae441aa991902f298b3791f38b730"Body, 'Be back in a few. :)'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98cac4a05c771d9afeb1a299e3c30f91"I slowly but carefully got up out of my chair, with a plethora of chip crumbs falling off my shirt. I tried shaking the aching pain out of my leg from sitting in my chair too long, then stumbled over to the mirror in front of my closet door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25d76f671e9896f469b939abf392d8d6"For once I admitted, I was a mess. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4f8cfa743f427a9ef1cf81b97656d6b"I was wearing a grey T-shirt that I haven't cleaned or changed out of in 3 days dotted with soda stains and other substances that, hell if I knew or remembered what they were, complete with matching boxers that I also hadn't cleaned in a week. I supposed I should go straighten up a little bit. I went into my bathroom, quickly combing through my oily locks of hair and spritzing on a little bit of cologne to mask the "I-haven't-showered-in-2-weeks" stench that even I seemed to notice radiated from me. I struggled into a pair of jeans, slided into some flip-flops and threw on my coat to hide the shirt I was too lazy to change out of. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44ca842a0b1db4b7e2c0bfe5b1289ebb"I was ready./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4eba373f6e8b0ca7211ab70a894e98e"I walked out of my apartment, locking my door behind me and soon enough found myself strolling along the streets of Sim City. I inhaled the fresh air and continued to walk until I found something amazing, something I would describe as "a gorgeous piece of art" as many others would seem to describe as "just a children's playground". But listen here, the best part was- there were two children there, seemingly around ages 11-14./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c546b41631e34ecc8cd808ad08918a1c"Sitting on the swings. Playing. Having the time of their lives, swinging back and forth on a couple of swings at 12:00 in the morning for some reason, hell if I knew why. But I didn't care.. I wanted to observe this beautiful sight for as long as I could. I sat down next to a tree where the two children couldn't see me, and found myself melting into the beauty as their melodious laughter filled my ears with joy. This couldn't get any better. Going outside, totally worth it. Until I heard slow footsteps approaching me from behind, and soon jerked my head around to see a short, young woman.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8758dc1d11afff2efa781de62c197b3f"TO BE CONTINUED/p 


End file.
